yugioh zeXal: the Hieratic Chronicles
by Hunter Man 1997
Summary: Join Yukio, the long lost childhood friend of Yuma, who's just returned to Heartland city as he and his friend's will learn that dual monster is more than just a game. (A joint fanfic between Hunter Man 1997 and Ranibowdragonslayer)


_A.N: Hey guys it is I the one and only Hunter Man 1997 here to bring you and brand new story_

_?:Oii! It not just your story it mine as well, The Ranibowdragonslayer._

_Hunter Man 1997: Oh shizzle I forgot you were here._

_Ranibowdragonslayer: also you were supposed to star this story last year or so._

_Hunter Man 1997: hey I had only just started this fanfic account little over a year ago its hard this stuff is and you know it!_

_Ranibowdragonslayer: whatever let just get on with the JOINT story_

_Hunter Man 1997: yes let us do that_

_Disclaimer: we don't own yugioh, gx, 5d's or zexal_

**Yugioh zeXal: the Hieratic Chronicles**

**Yukio's PoV**

"Master, Master, MASTER WAKE UP!" a voice shouted.

"Mmm 5 more minutes," I said still wanting sleep.

"Master I have Cookies," the voice said

"COOKIES WHERE?!" I said leaping out of bed

"You fall for that every time Sir," the voice said, I turned around to see it was my dual spirit, Hieratic Dragon of Nuit,

"Okay two things first I told you to stop calling me master and second I told you to stop waking me up like that," I said in a annoyed tone

"Oh I think we both know that I can't do either of those things," he said in a smug tone, "and also I believe it's your first day at dual academy Master."

"Yeah it is I can't wait, umm what time is it Nuit?" I asked.

"I believe it is 8:45 Sir," he said looking at the clock and he wasn't lying IT WAS, I'D OVERSLEPT, AGAIN.

"OH CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE, it's a good job I slept in my clothes," I said jumping from my bed being care full not to rip my uniform witch was my dark blue blazer and black trousers and undershirt with a red tie.

"I will never get why you do that Sir" Nuit said "when was the last time you took a shower?"

"No clue come on let's go!" I said running down the stairs of my home and going in to the kitchen, the houses itself was very simple it had space to fit me and my uncle perfectly.

"Sir did you remember your deck?" Nuit asked.

"Oh crap!" I bolted up stairs and grabbed my deck case and THAT card not forgetting my XYZ's .

"I feel really offended if you forgot me sir!" Nuit stated.

"CATS!" I shouted, it was one of the only ways I could get him to shut up.

"Sir why…." He said almost crying.

I ran as fast as I could out of the door and ran my way down the street with Nuit following me close behind, I didn't worry about other people seeing him because I was the only one who could, I was eating the breakfast my uncle left me, he most likely did it because he knew I would wake up late.

"Please be careful sir, the way you're eating makes me worry you'll choke," Nuit said concerned.

"I don't have time to eat slow Nuit, what's the time anyway?" I asked.

"It's 9 o'clock, I'm afraid your late sir," he said.

"OHH GOD DANG IT," I then started to run as fast as I could, Nuit didn't have any trouble keeping up with me, he could fly much faster than I could run, then I saw my destination, Dual Academy, I was glad when I got into the building but I wasn't out of the woods yet I still needed to find my classroom, luckily I got the direction on my d-pad so I quickly found the way .

"Sorry … I'm… Late," I said while trying to catch my breath .

"You better be, hmm I don't recognise you, you must be the new boy the chancellor told me about what's your name ?" said a man with ginger hair and, yellow eyes that made me feel sick, he was wear a green lab coat by the looks of things, so I'm this is the nut job teacher here.

"Yukio Mikido sir" I said

"I AM PROFESSOR BENTLEY I DON'T TAKE LIGHTLY TO LATENESS!"

"Ok sorry"

"Very well time for your punishment"

"Aww grate first day hear and I am already in detention my uncles going to kill me"

"Well since it's your first day I will give you a fighting chance fosfosfos" he said with that wired laugh.

"Ok what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Beat me in a duel!" he shouted.

"Ok let's do this!" I said equipping my white duel disk and D-Gazer "Lets rock!" as I said that I herd the class whispering "how's he going to win he's a veteran!" as I looked around I saw a class of about 15 people and a few girls. There's was one girl that was hot she was a blond and had emerald green eyes she looked ok but I have only one thing I need to do and that's win.

"Now come boy to the field you come to class!" I followed him down to the hall to with the rest of the class to one badass looking dual arena where I proceeded to go to one side and the 'good professor' went to the other side and the rest of the class sat in the stands and started putting on their d-gazer's.

"Dual!" we both said as the AR link was established.

Yukio: 4000

Bentley: 4000

"if it's okay with you teach I'll go first, I draw and I'll summon my Hieratic dragon of Nuit in attack mode (ATK: 1700/DEF: 900)" my dual spirit then appeared on the field.

"Ready to serve sir" he said looking proud

"Now I will set a card and activate Hieratic seal of supremacy! Now I special summon my Hieratic dragon of Tefnuit (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400)! It's your move Doc!" I called out.

"Very well boy I draw and I activate my two Fiend sanctuary's so I can call out two metal fiend tokens, now I sacrifice my tokens to summon my **Ancient Gear Gollum**!(ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000) Now go my Gollum destroy his Tefeuit, mechanised melee!" the golem then punched my dragon into dust causing a massive gust

Yukio: 3100

"I then set 2 card face down and end my turn" the professor stood there and just smirked which must mean that face down cards are clearly traps.

"Ok my move I draw! " I said pulling a card from my deck

"And I activate raigeki break, by discarding one card I can target one monster and destroy it and I choose Hieratic dragon of Nuit," a bolt of lightning shot out of his card and was heading straight for Nuit

"I activate Nuit's effect, since you targeted him with your trap I can special summon one normal dragon type monster from my deck but I have to make it's atk and def 0, I choose Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord (atk: 0/def: 0)" a giant golden sphere appeared on my field but the just as the bolt hit Nuit destroying him, I swear I heard him scream like a girl when it hit him.

"so what you got a giant useless ball on your field, what is that going to do to my mighty golem ?" prof Bentley asked looking sly

"I'll show you, next I activate the effect of the Hieratic Dragon of Eset in my hand, I can summon him without a tribute but his atk becomes 1000," a purple dragon with bronze armour then appeared on my field (atk: 1000/ def: 1200)

"now I activate his other effect I can make the level of all Hieratic monster the same as one dragon type normal monster on my field until the end of the turn and I choose my Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord a level eight, and now I overlay my two level eight monsters, with them I construct the overlay network" my monsters then turned into two golden lights and flew upwards and then back down into a red vortex.

"I XYZ summon **Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopols!** (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400)" a giant red dragon with golden armour appeared on my field with its two overlay unit's on the circling it.

"So what it doesn't have any more atk points than my golem," Prof Bentley said looking unimpressed.

"yeah but it's got a killer effect, by removing an overlay unit I can tribute monster in my hand or my field then I can destroy card on the field equal to the number of cards I tribute, go solar judgement scrap that golem!" I said sending a monster from my hand to my grave, a fire ball then appered above Heliopolis and flew straight at Ancient gear golem causing a massive explosion destroying it.

"MY GOLEM!" Prof Bentley shouted as his golem was destroyed.

"Now Heliopols attack prof Bentley, supernova blaze!" Heliopols shot a massive blaze out of his mouth at Prof Bentley.

"Not so fast I activate my scrap iron scarecrow negating you attack" his trap flipped up and a metal scarecrow appeared out of it stopping my attack dead in its tracks.

"since you negated my attack I can now activate Double or nothing, now my dragon gets to attack again but this time it's atk points are doubled to 6000, go supernova blaze!" Heliopols shot another blaze out of its mouth only this time it looked way more powerful and it hit Prof Bentley dead on sending him flying back.

Bentley: 0

"Looks like I win teach you know what that means no detention for me," I said with a smirk on my face, he didn't respond, he just lay there with his fingers twitching slightly.

"Very impressive sir but I do have one criticism," said Nuit reappearing next to me

"What" I groaned

"I do not appreciate being destroyed!" he said looking quite angry.

I then turned around to see the class cheering at my victory, I guess I've earned quite a bit of respect, however at the top of the stands I saw another student who wasn't in my class in fact he look a few years older than me, he had blue eyes and long dark brown hair, his uniform was the same as mine except his jacket was more like trench coat that went down to his knees, he wasn't cheering or showing any kind of emotion he was just looking at me, he then walked off to who knows where, I decided not to let it bother me, I just walked back to my classroom with my class mate's, some of whom were complimenting me along the way, I have a good feeling about this year.

_A.N: Hunter man_ 1997: I think that this is a good start to this story.

Ranibowdragonslayer: is it?

Hunter man 1997: yes you idiot why wouldn't it be

Ranibowdragonslayer: because we're different

Hunter man 1997: you know fuck you, bankai!

Ranibowdragonslayer: Pegasus Cloth! (Ye im a Saint Sieya Fan)

Hunter Man 1997: Heliopols eat him!

Ranibowdragonslayer: WHHHHAAAAA!

Hieratic Dragon of Nuit: sorry about this everyone, do leave a review and we'll see you next time, hopefully without all this lunacy.


End file.
